


The Sexual Awakening of Hinata Shouyo

by jadedgalaxies (Emeraldxoxo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Wet Dream, YamaKage - Freeform, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/jadedgalaxies
Summary: Hinata has two very sudden realizations.1. He'sverygay2. He has a crush on Tsukishimain which Hinata Shouyo realizes his sexuality and massive crush on Tsukishima in the span of minutes and all the awkward sexual tension in between that and finally kissing him senseless.





	The Sexual Awakening of Hinata Shouyo

**Author's Note:**

> the beast of a tsukihina fic that ran away from me. i didn't mean for it to get this long but i'm glad it did - it was a wonderful challenge to write.

It finally happened, Shouyo grew. It was a subtle change at first, that only Yachi seemed to notice in their second year, but over the summer between their second and third year, Shouyo sprouted. He grew taller than anyone thought physically possible.

Especially Tsukishima, who’s height balanced out around 6’4”, who now found himself in the awkward position of _actually being shorter than Shouyo._ Wow, what the fuck, how did this happen? What god did he piss off in a past lifetime for his teasing to come back and bite him in the ass like this?

Shouyo grins, finally feeling vindicated for all those years of teasing and in turn threatening that he’d be taller than Tsukishima one day. He felt so _blessed_ being tall. He had to sit in the back of the class, _teachers_ asked him to get stuff off the high shelves, _he is really good at blocking now_.

Also, it’s really funny to mess with Tsukishima. Since Shouyo is a whole _two_ inches taller than Tsukishima, practice becomes especially entertaining. (He especially enjoys how their rival teams lament that Karasuno is blessed with far too much height – like a second Dateko since even a couple of their first and second years have breached the six-foot threshold.)

“I can’t begin to imagine how much money you spent on milk,” Tsukishima says, one dreary day at lunch, with a voice so monotone Shouyo wasn’t sure he was even teasing him.

“Don’t be jealous I’m taller than you, Stingyshima, it’s not a good colour on you,” Shouyo says, puffing his chest out slightly.

Tsukishima arches a brow. “Wow, scathing, how will I ever recover?” He rolls his eyes, stabbing his fork into a piece of suspiciously perfect strawberry shortcake. Shouyo’s never seen him eat cake at lunch, nay Shouyo doesn’t think he’s ever seen Tsukishima eat anything other than meat buns before, but he brushes Tsukishima’s weirdness aside. Maybe it’s his brother’s birthday and the whole family just really digs strawberry shortcake.

He’s thinking too much about this.

Shouyo huffs, “You think you’d be nicer to your Captain and your _ACE_ , Stingyshima, in case you’ve forgotten.”

Tsukishima snorts, eating a small morsel of his cake. “Well you’re not _mine_ , idiot, you’re the _team’s_ Captain and Ace.”

Shouyo thinks, _well you’re on the team so what I said still makes sense,_ but instead he says, “That can be arranged.” Shouyo’s mouth goes dry at the look Tsukishima gives him, his gold eyes burning and lighting a fire in Shouyo’s belly.

Tsukishima scoops up another forkful of cake but this time he offers it to Shouyo with a challenge brimming in his enchanting golden eyes. Shouyo’s cheeks warm – _they’re in the classroom!!!_ – as he leans forward to eat Tsukishima’s offering. Shouyo wants Tsukishima to devour him, to kiss him until he can’t breathe and bend him over this desk until he forgets his name.

Tsukishima’s long fingers pluck the perfect strawberry from the top of the cake, touching it to Shouyo’s slightly parted lips. Shouyo opens his mouth, shivering when Tsukishima pushes the fruit into his mouth and dragging his fingertips along Shouyo’s lips. Shouyo stands, abruptly, his knees quaking, and Tsukishima follows. Shouyo’s height advantage basically evaporates when Tsukishima kisses him. He almost chokes on the strawberry.

Tsukishima presses Shouyo down onto his desktop, slipping between his knees to deepen the kiss. Shouyo’s head spins as Tsukishima slips his tongue into Shouyo’s mouth, artfully stealing back the strawberry. Tsukishima smirks, lifting his head away to chew the fruit, leaving Shouyo a little breathless and awed. How did Tsukishima get so good at using his tongue?

Shouyo risks a glance around the classroom – oh, no one’s noticed.          

“Tsukishima,” Shouyo whispers, “we shouldn’t do this here.”

Tsukishima dips his head, blowing hot air into Shouyo’s ear. He shivers again. “They’re oblivious,” he says hotly, licking the shell of Shouyo’s ear. He doesn’t even care that Tsukishima is acting strangely, it all feels too good, like his body might spontaneously combust if Tsukishima kisses him again.

Shouyo pushes him back slightly, surging forward to kiss him again. He sucks on Tsukishima’s tongue, the taste strawberry shortcake bursting in his mouth. Tsukishima fingers the edges of Shouyo’s neatly tucked uniform, slipping his large hands under his shirt to massage his skin. Shouyo groans into his mouth, using his long legs to wrap around Tsukishima’s waist and pull him closer.           

He comes to life below his belt, aching and throbbing, ready to burst at the slightest bit of contact. Tsukishima’s hand on his lower back supports him as they kiss – Shouyo’s arms are looped around Tsukishima’s neck, urging him closer _closer_ – and his other hand creeps up Shouyo’s stomach, cool against his flushed skin.

Tsukishima’s fingers brush Shouyo’s nipple and there’s nothing in the world that could stop the moan the rips from Shouyo’s throat.

“Tsukishima, _Tsukishima, Tsukishima_ ,” he moans, his head falling against Tsukishima’s shoulder, drooling, “touch me, Tsukishima, _oh please_ , touch me.” Tsukishima grins against his ear, his hand smoothing wandering back down and he palms Shouyo through his pants. Shouyo garbles a gasp, rolling his hips against Tsukishima’s hard touch.

“I _am_ touching you, so you’re going to have to be a lot more specific about where you want me to touch you, Hinata,” he murmurs in his ear.

Shouyo tries to speak but nothing comes out – except a sob when Tsukishima retracts his hand, as he waits for an answer. “I – I, _Tsukishima,_ ” he sobs against Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“Tell me, _Shouyo,_ ” Tsukishima moans his name and Shouyo’s never felt more alive.

“Touch… touch my _dick_ ,” he cries softly into Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tsukishima takes pity on him and swiftly, with a dexterity Shouyo’s didn’t realize Tsukishima had, unbuckles his pants and slips Shouyo free from his underwear. Shouyo forgets how to breathe when Tsukishima wraps his long fingers around Shouyo’s dick and strokes.

Shouyo moans so loud he’s sure he’s drawn the attention of their classmates as he comes apart in Tsukishima’s hand –

He wakes up with the taste of strawberry shortcake on his tongue and the unmistakably sticky in his underwear. He’s shaky, pressing his clammy hands against his eyes, his stomach twisting in knots. And he has two sudden realizations simultaneously:

  1. Shouyo is _very_ gay
  2. He has a crush on Tsukishima



He groans, for a very different reason than the vivid dream that continues to flash through his memory. The dream had given Shouyo everything he wanted: height, the Captain title, the Ace title and, apparently, Tsukishima. Shouyo is the same height as he was two years ago, Yamaguchi’s the Captain, Coach hasn’t decided on an Ace yet and he very clearly does not have Tsukishima.

Shouyo settles into his new-found sexuality quite easily; in fact, he finds it more difficult to accept he has a crush on Stingyshima than the fact that he’s gay. Well, the signs were there, especially as of late. Third-year Tsukishima is taller (that bastard), bulkier and has been gifted with legs from the gods. He also (reluctantly) tutors Shouyo, buys him fries at McDonald’s when they plan strategies with Kageyama and Yamaguchi and humors him at practice.

He’s surprised he didn’t notice sooner, that he had a crush on Tsukishima.

Shouyo checks his alarm, 4:30 AM, and rolls out of bed, his knees still a little wobbly as he sneaks off to the bathroom for a cold shower.

* * *

 

He acts natural at school, or as natural as one _can_ act when they’re constantly reminded of the wet dream they had that night. Act cool. Be cool. Don’t let anyone –

“You’re acting weird,” Kageyama says, out of the blue when Shouyo throws himself flat against the vending machine Kageyama is trying to use.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kageyama-kun!” Shouyo says, watching with bated breath as people who _look_ like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi pass without noticing them. “Maybe you’re the weird one, did you ever think about that?!”  

Kageyama gives him a look and pokes him out of the way. Usually, the third-years eat lunch on the roof but today, Shouyo’s convinced Kageyama to eat in the courtyard by offering to buy him milk. It’s not that he’s _avoiding_ Tsukishima, per say, but he sure is going out of his way to not be around him.

“I don’t know how to deal with you when you’re like this,” Kageyama says, “should I text Tsukishima?”

“NO!” Shouyo blurts, louder than he meant, feeling his ears warm.

“Oh, are you two fighting?” he asks, following a rather embarrassed Shouyo to the courtyard. “That’s going to make studying tonight awkward.”

Shouyo trips over his feet and if it weren’t for Kageyama, he would have undoubtedly face-planted. He’d forgotten about studying at Tsukishima’s! On Fridays, when practice is only in the morning, they go over to Tsukishima’s to study which usually leads to a sleepover that inevitably has them all sprinting to practice the following morning. It’s been their unspoken routine since half-way through their second-year and Shouyo can’t believe now of all times he’s forgotten about it.

“Maybe I won’t go,” he says, mostly to himself, hunkering down beside a tree. He prods at his lunch. 

Kageyama nods, settling beside him. “Well if you’re not there I have Tsukishima’s brains all to myself.” He nods again like that was an acceptable answer. Shouyo grumbles under his breath, squashing the ugly feeling rearing its ugly head. He chews on his bland rice contemplatively, casting a sidelong look at his friend.

“Say, Kageyama-kun, do you… would you happen to have a crush on anyone?” he asks, wondering if he has bigger problems than just if Tsukishima is gay.

Kageyama stares at him, _really_ stares at him and his expression goes blank like he’s come to some sort of bizarre conclusion. “Hinata, I’m flattered really but I’m –”

“No!” Shouyo interrupts, blushing. “I do not have a crush on you!” he whisper-yells and instantly, Kageyama’s face relaxes. “We’re friends! This is what friends talk about right?”

Kageyama shrugs. “I guess.” He considers Shouyo’s earlier question. “I don’t have a crush on anyone, I think.”

Shouyo laughs, though he’s not entirely sure why. “W—well let me know if that ever changes – no Kageyama I still _do not_ have a crush on you.”

He finishes off his milk. “Do you?”

“Huh?”

"Don’t ‘huh?’ me!” Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Do you have a crush on anyone?”

“No,” Shouyo lies, biting his tongue. Something about Kageyama’s eyes tells Shouyo he doesn’t believe him but he isn’t about to out himself just yet. These feelings he has for Tsukishima are so new and raw Shouyo’s afraid of them. He’s afraid of what they could do to him if he airs them out, even to just Kageyama.

Instead of calling him out on his lie, Kageyama just says, “Well, if that ever changes, let me know.” To which Shouyo pinches him for. _Way to steal my thunder._

A shadow falls over Shouyo. “So this is where you two snuck off to.”

In an action that defies all realms of logic, Shouyo throws his lunch backwards and vaults over Kageyama to hide behind him. He might have screamed but his heart is hammering too loud in his ears for him to know.

Shouyo pales when he realizes it was just _Tsukishima_ and not some random stranger he’d just thrown his lunch at. Tsukishima glares at him, but it fades rather quickly as he brushes rice off his uniform.

“What is _wrong_ with you today?” Kageyama says loudly, shrugging Shouyo’s hand off his shoulder. “First you bribe me, then you tried to melt into the vending machine and then you asked me –” Shouyo clamps his hand over Kageyama’s mouth.

“Ah, sorry, Tsukishima-kun! My mom always tells me ‘Shouyo, you have to be careful, you should always be on guard’ – well okay, mom never says _that_ exactly but you get the idea…” Shouyo trails off, blushing. He feels like such an idiot. When he thinks things _couldn’t possibly get worse_ , Kageyama licks his palm and Shouyo rips his hand away with a loud “YUCK!” and wipes the saliva off on Kageyama’s arm.

Tsukishima sighs nosily through his nose, sits down and rubs his temple like he’s already got a headache. “So you’re avoiding me, then,” he says tiredly. Nothing about his tone suggests he really cares. Ouch. “Let’s skip the drama, Hinata, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Shouyo says (lies) and it dawns on him that Tsukishima isn’t going to let this go. Not until he gets a reasonably straight answer out of Shouyo.

“I didn’t abandon Yamaguchi and Yachi on the roof for such a half-assed answer,” Tsukishima says, his eyes darkening and Shouyo’s having flashbacks to his dream. Except _this_ Tsukishima is real, which is sort of a catch 22 for Shouyo. “Spit it out already.”

“ _It’s nothing_ ,” he insists, his cheeks flaring.

“ _It’s nothing_ ,” Tsukishima mocks in a false approximation of his voice. “Hinata. Tell me.” _Tell me Shouyo._ Shouyo’s stomach does more flips than an acrobat.

He’s panicking, what can he use for an excuse?! His mind is going in two very different directions right now. Half of him wants to lean over, grab him by his blazer and kiss him whereas his saner half is trying to think of a way to cover his ass. He can’t kiss Tsukishima now even though his lips are pale pink – they’re thinner in reality – stop.

“You promised you’d buy me meat buns yesterday but you didn’t!” he exclaims at last. It wasn’t a complete lie, Tsukishima did say something like that, but that was only if Shouyo got a spike by him and well, Shouyo didn’t _really_ do that. But he’s praying Tsukishima forgot that bet.

Tsukishima narrows his eyes and Shouyo knows he’s in trouble, knows Tsukishima will expose him and bully the real answer – “That’s all?” he says, instead, with a sigh. “That’s kind of a stupid thing to avoid me about but whatever. I’ll buy them for you after school so just stop being so weird.”

“Please,” Kageyama adds, unhelpfully.

A pleasant warmth seeps through Shouyo’s bones. “Okay,” he says, feeling like his world just recalibrated. Tsukishima sort of smiles at him and maybe everything will be okay.

* * *

 

“Here,” says Tsukishima, throwing the bag of meat buns in Shouyo’s arms. It’s heavier than Shouyo thought it would be.

“How _many_ did you buy?!” he gawks, peeking into the almost full bag of meat buns. He shoos Kageyama away when he tries to steal one.

Tsukishima is quiet for a long moment. Shouyo looks up – is he… blushing? “They’re for all of us so I had to buy enough for everyone. Honestly, you’re so small I don’t get how you _eat_ so much. Do you have four stomachs?”

“TSUKISHIMA!” Shouyo exclaims, outraged. Tsukishima dodges his poke and with his monstrously long arm, keeps Shouyo at bay. Shouyo reaches up, grabs Tsukishima’s wrist and yanks him closer. As best as he can, he pokes Tsukishima in the side while he tries to keep a grip on the meat buns.

Tsukishima chuckles, fending off Shouyo’s pokes by grasping his hand, with a look that screams “ _what are you going to do about it_?”. Shouyo sticks his tongue out at him. Somehow, a smile pulls at Tsukishima’s mouth and Shouyo can’t help but laugh when Tsukishima tries to fight the smile off.

“Oh,” Kageyama says at the same time Yamaguchi snickers, “Tsukki!”

Shouyo blinks, realizes the position they’re in and flushes from his neck up. They promptly step away from each other and Shouyo wants to curl up into a hole and die.

He hates the knowing smile on Yamaguchi’s face. Shouyo buries his troubles in a meat bun and the four of them walk to Tsukishima’s house in silence.

Shouyo’s always liked hanging out at Tsukishima’s. His mom is amazing (she always brings them snacks and makes the best dinners), he has a large backyard they can play volleyball in and his room is large enough to occupy four teenage boys (plus Yachi, sometimes, when she can). And Shouyo likes his rather large collection of dinosaur paraphernalia.

His mom, Hikari, greets them at the door with a big smile. She admitted to them one time months ago while Tsukishima was in the bathroom that she was glad he had more friends in his life. (Tsukishima came back to them pouring through his baby albums. Shouyo has never seen Tsukishima move so fast.)

“Tsukishima-san!” Shouyo says cheerily. She waves at him, returning the huge smile on his face.

“Ahh~ Kei-chan, you should bring your friends over more,” she scolds playfully, touching Tsukishima’s shoulder. He averts his eyes and she giggles. “Dinner will be ready soon boys, good luck studying!”

Tsukishima herds them upstairs. Shouyo skips into his room first, tossing his backpack onto Tsukishima’s bed and flops down on the striped bedspread. He stares blankly at the dinosaur stickers on Tsukishima’s roof, recalling a conversation they had one late summer night after Kageyama and Yamaguchi fell asleep. He’d stuck them up there as a kid with his brother and they fell and broke their arms. He never bothered to take them down.

“Why are you on my bed?” Tsukishima says, exasperated, and Shouyo’s eyes widen. _Oh god_.

Shouyo doesn’t get a chance because the bed dips beside him and Tsukishima throws his legs over Shouyo’s stomach, pinning him in place. It feels like all the air was just sucked out of the universe.

“W _—what are you doing_?” he squeaks, uncomfortably warm.

Tsukishima smirks. “Oh I’m sorry, I was under the impression this was _my_ bed.” Shouyo can feel the strong muscles of Tsukishima’s legs against his stomach and if he doesn’t escape quick, he’s going to have a problem.

Shouyo squirms out from under Tsukishima’s legs and sinks to the floor, making a mad-dash crawl to Yamaguchi. Safe, reliable Yamaguchi who doesn’t make his heart pound out of his chest or spur him into arousal. He presses his face against Yamaguchi’s arm, taking deep, shaky breaths. Having your sexual awakening on the same day you have a sleepover at your crush’s house is torture. Stupid sexy Tsukishima.

“Are we going to study or what?” Tsukishima says, his tone clipped. Shouyo peeks at him from the safety of Yamaguchi and it looks like a storm has rolled over his face. Huh.

“Tutor,” Yamaguchi corrects joyfully, poking Shouyo’s cheek. “Where would you two be without us?”

“Failing,” Kageyama replies miserably, forking over his abysmal English homework. Yamaguchi winces and scoots over to help Kageyama.

Shouyo taps his fingers on his thighs, staring holes into the floor when Tsukishima drops his backpack on his lap. Shouyo looks up and Tsukishima merely sits beside him without a word.

“Um, Tsukishima-kun? Can you help me with English too?”

Tsukishima sighs but doesn’t object when Shouyo pulls out his notes.

Later, after the initial tutoring and dinner, none of them feel like studying anymore. Tsukishima’s lounging on his bed, listening to music and Yamaguchi is trying to teach Kageyama how to play baseball on the Wii.

“Why can’t we play volleyball?” Kageyama objects loudly.

Yamaguchi laughs. “Tsukki doesn’t have a volleyball game.” At Kageyama’s pout, Yamaguchi says, “We played real volleyball this morning. C’mon Kageyama-kun! It’s fun.” Kageyama grumbles but listens attentively to Yamaguchi as he explains the rules.

Shouyo noses through Tsukishima’s books, mostly school-related books (with high level English ones to boot) and the rest are factual books on dinosaurs with a handful of manga thrown in. Shouyo’s eyes narrow for a second when he notices a stack of books (magazines? Mangas?) slightly hidden behind a row of textbooks. He doesn’t want to snoop, since that’d be an invasion of Tsukishima’s privacy, so he ignores it and pulls an old popup book off his shelf.

“Tsukishima-kun,” Shouyo whines, sitting next to his friend and secret crush, nudging him with his knee.

Tsukishima doesn’t open his eyes but he adjusts his one headphone off his ear. “What?”

He presses the book against Tsukishima’s chest. “Let’s read this.”

Prying his eyes open, Tsukishima looks at the book, then he looks at Shouyo’s face with pity. “Hinata, this is a book for little kids.”

Shouyo pokes his tongue out. “It’ll be _fun_. Are you scared you’ll like it?”

“You’re a pain,” he says, setting his headphones on his table and makes room for Shouyo next to him. He ignores the way his chest tightens. Shouyo settles beside him, leaving enough room so he wasn’t too close but not enough that Tsukishima would think he hated him.

“Funny that you say that but you’ll still indulge in me,” Shouyo says, grinning. Tsukishima’s eyes widen a fraction. Did he… Shouyo flips open the book, hoping his face isn’t as red as it feels. It’s a nonsensical story about a T-Rex who runs a shop in Harajuku and sells kabuki masks to other carnivores.

“Why is this a popup book?” Shouyo asks when they’ve finished flipping through the thick pages. Tsukishima doesn’t have an answer for him. They’ve left the book open on their laps, with Rexa the T-Rex in typical, colourful Harajuku fashion proudly showing off a kabuki mask.

“I don’t remember it being this ridiculous,” Tsukishima says, closing the book. The distance between them had evaporated sometime while they were reading and Shouyo’s thigh comfortably touches Tsukishima’s. Shouyo just laughs.

Shouyo bumps Tsukishima’s calf with his foot. “You’re too tall, gimme some of your height.” Even _sitting_ next to Tsukishima makes Shouyo feel dwarfed. The top of his head is barely higher than Tsukishima’s shoulders and his feet don’t quite make it farther than his knees. That’s not even considering Tsukishima’s bulkier build.

Tsukishima disguises his laugh in a cough. “You should have drunk more milk,” he teases, “or drank less caffeine in our first-year.”

“Tsukishima-kun! I _never_ drink caffeine!” Shouyo protests, warmth spreading through his veins; everything feels a little tingly.

“Could have fooled me, what with how hyperactive you are.”

“Arghh.” Shouyo hits Tsukishima’s shoulder with his forehead. Tsukishima laughs quietly. It’s such a nice sound that Shouyo’s desperate to hear it again. In this position, all he can smell is Tsukishima and it makes Shouyo’s head spin a little. He smells good, like warm summer mornings and crisp fall evenings all at once. It’s a comfortable smell.

“Do you guys want to play Bowling?” Yamaguchi calls over his shoulder. They don’t jump apart this time, but Shouyo hops to his feet first. Tsukishima discards the book and they crowd the TV.

* * *

 

A week later, Shouyo realizes his crush on Tsukishima is worsening. He doesn’t know what to do about it, how to handle it or even what he wants. Sure, he’d like to kiss Tsukishima into oblivion but he barely escaped the last sleepover unscathed. He didn’t even sleep that night, he just stared at the dinosaurs on Tsukishima’s desk, worried that if he slept he might dream, and if he dreamed, it might not turn out so good in a room full of his friends. (He’d been groggy at practice but whatever.)

He rolls over, mushing his face in his pillow when his brain suddenly focuses in all the times he’s had a good view of Tsukishima’s legs. He wants to touch them, kiss his thighs and leave little marks; he wants to kiss his way to Tsukishima’s dick. He wants to see the look on Tsukishima’s face when he unzips his jeans with his teeth. Would his glasses fog? Oh, would he ever wear them? If his vision is bad would his gaze get all glassy?

Oh, god, he gave himself an erection. Biting his lip, Shouyo glances at his closed door. It’s almost midnight, so he should be okay. He blindly reaches for his phone and earbuds (a newer, smartphone model Tsukishima bullied him into buying), wincing at the bright light.

He had his sexual realization only a week ago so he hasn’t had a chance to venture into gay porn. His nerves skyrocket. What would he even look up?

Shouyo’s first few searches yielded poor results and honestly left him more embarrassed than turned on. Undeterred, partially due to his boner digging into his mattress and partly from stubbornness, Shouyo continued his quest. Ten minutes later, he stumbled across a set of videos that had him moaning into his pillow and spilling into his hand within minutes. Shakily, Shouyo bookmarks the videos, clears his browsing history and cleans up.

He might have a thing for glasses.

* * *

 

Shouyo hates home ec. Everything was going smoothly, he’d mostly forgotten about the contents of his dream that had flipped his world upside, until home ec happened. It’s like the universe is determined to bring his dream into a reality and while Shouyo would be _ecstatic_ for that to happen, he doesn’t want to get a handjob in front of his classmates. But he’s getting a head of himself.

They’re making strawberry shortcake today. He’s thankful Tsukishima is too (secretly) excited to notice the funk he’s fallen into. Kageyama and Yamaguchi remain oblivious to his lacklustre mood. The universe keeps reminding him of what he can’t have and it’s beginning to hurt.

Stupid, oblivious Tsukishima.

“Hinata, hand me the flour,” Tsukishima says, scanning the recipe with a fervor that makes Shouyo smile. Well, maybe it isn’t so bad.

Shouyo gives him the flour – their fingers brush – and Shouyo mindlessly washes the strawberries, setting them aside. They work in silence for the most part, aside from a few “can you do this”-type conversations and while the cake bakes, Tsukishima leans against the oven while Shouyo sneaks a few strawberries.

“You look excited,” Shouyo says, taking advantage of his few opportunities to tease Tsukishima. “Like a kid.”   

Tsukishima quirks an eyebrow. “I’m not the one stealing strawberries.”

Shouyo pouts. “It’s not stealing if they’re for _us_ to use in _our_ cakes.” He feels triumphant after that. Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“Fine. Give me one,” Tsukishima orders. This time Shouyo rolls his eyes and holds out a strawberry. And he does the most mind-boggling thing.

He grips Shouyo’s wrist, lifting his hand up further, leans over and bites half the strawberry off. If his lips touched Shouyo’s fingertips, neither of them says anything. He pulls back, smirking.

Shouyo’s mouth falls open and all that comes out is a variety of strange, Shouyo-like sounds. Their teacher tells him to shut up.

“Tsukishima!” Shouyo hisses, kicking his shoe. “What am I supposed to do with this? Take it!”

Tsukishima grins, towering over Shouyo like a menace. “Don’t want it. You could eat it.”

Shouyo’s brain freezes. Error Shouyo.exe has stopped working. He blinks slowly, thrice, before his face goes redder than tomato.

“W—what are you saying?” he yells, earning another warning from their teacher. His ears ring. Tsukishima chuckles.

“I was joking,” he says, turning around to check on the cake, “throw it out.”

Out of spite, Shouyo eats it when Tsukishima looks at him. He’s going to savour the look on Tsukishima’s face forever.

“You’re ridiculous,” Tsukishima says, shoving the recipe for the whipped cream in his face. Shouyo gets to work, satisfied he managed to shake Tsukishima’s world, even for just a moment. Maybe it’s not as hopeless as he thought.

They put their cake together, the childlike glow back on Tsukishima’s face. Shouyo can’t stop smiling as he arranges the strawberries on top into a volleyball. Tsukishima even helps, though he mutters that he can’t believe he’s feeding Shouyo’s volleyball addiction. Kageyama catches onto what they’re doing and coerces Yamaguchi into help with making a _better_ volleyball than theirs. Shouyo is adamant that his is better but Kageyama is just as stubborn.

Shouyo suddenly stops caring when Tsukishima says it’s not the worst strawberry shortcake he’s had. He takes back what he says about home ec.

During practice, the sweet taste of cake lingers on Shouyo’s tongue and he’s starting to get why Tsukishima likes it so much.

* * *

 

With the tournament coming up, Shouyo doesn't have much energy to think about his crush on Tsukishima. Sure, he still sneaks the occasional peek in the change rooms and relives his pent up sexual energy into his hand every other night, but that’s about it. And there was that one time he fell asleep on Tsukishima’s shoulder on the bus home from a practice game against Seijou.

So, when he remembers the training camp is coming up, it is both a blessing and a curse. On the bus to Tokyo, Shouyo chose to sit with Kageyama before fate struck, Kageyama _betrayed_ him and suddenly he was sitting with Tsukishima. The pain in his chest when he’s around Tsukishima too much has begun to worsen when he thinks about how futile his crush on Tsukishima is. It’s not even about if he’ll return his affection anymore (although that thought is still there since the rejection could horribly spiral off into territory Shouyo doesn’t want to think about) but about the future. They’re boys – what would their families think?

Shouyo presses his forehead to the window, swallowing the bile that’s risen in his throat, trying not to think about that anymore. He distracts himself by texting Kenma. He misses his friend; the training camp would be a lot less painful if Kenma were around.

When the bus rolls up to the Tokyo training camp gym, Shouyo feels a little freer in the warm Tokyo air.

After a day of rigorous practice games and eating the huge meal the managers put together, Shouyo sinks a little deeper into the warm bath water. It massages his aching joints and is slowly beginning to lull him to sleep. His cheek rests on the cool rim of the communal bath.

Tsukishima is still in the shower and since Shouyo knows he takes forever, he still has time to relax. Seeing a naked Tsukishima right now wouldn’t be good for his heart. He tenses when the door swings open but relaxes immediately when it’s just Kageyama.

Kageyama settles into the bath, sighing. He swishes some water and Shouyo closes his eyes again. It’s peaceful.

Until Kageyama breaks the silence. “Hinata.”

“What?” he says, sounding more irritated than he meant.

“Remember when you said I could let you know if my crush situation changed?” _That_ had Shouyo’s attention. He sits up, causing a couple of waves in surface of the water as he turns to his friend.

“Who is it?” Shouyo asks, mentally going through all the girls Kageyama knows and talks to. He’s narrowed it down to… Yachi.

It’s not often Kageyama doesn’t look completely sure of himself, but in this moment, he looks quite vulnerable. Shouyo doesn’t say anything, even though his fingers are twitching. He lets out a shaky breath. “Don’t freak out or anything,” Kageyama warns, hesitation creeping onto his face.

_Don’t freak out_? What – oh. He feels a little ashamed of himself for just  _assuming_.

“I think – I might… I have a crush on Yamaguchi,” he says and he’s doing his best to look anywhere but at Shouyo right now. “Is… is that wrong?” he whispers, mostly to himself this time.

Shouyo takes a deep breath himself. “No, it’s not wrong,” Shouyo says softly and when Kageyama meets his eyes, he says, finally, out loud, “I have a crush on Tsukishima.”

It feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. He doesn’t feel quite so lost anymore. Maybe he’ll confess to Tsukishima soon.

Kageyama looks a little more confident again and he says, “Tsukishima? Really?” Shouyo almost gets offended when he notices the smile on Kageyama’s face and realizes he’s just teasing him.

“He’s hot,” Shouyo offers, bringing his knees to his chest, “and really nice when he wants to be. He’s funny and smart and an amazing blocker. _And_ he’s got the nicest legs on the team.” He smiles to himself. Honestly, how could he not like Tsukishima? “So, Yamaguchi, huh?”

Kageyama smirks. “Have you seen his smile?” Shouyo thinks that’s pretty fair.

A minute later, Tsukishima enters the bath with a red-face that Shouyo chalks up to the showers.

* * *

 

“Tsukishima,” Shouyo whispers, rolling onto his side to look at him. Tsukishima doesn’t answer; his eyes are closed and he snores softly. _He has long eyelashes_. Shouyo wants to reach out and brush his fingers along the hard angles of Tsukishima’s face. Instead he curls his fingers into a fist and rests his cheek there, deciding to pour his heart out in the moonlight. “I’ll say this stuff to you again one day,” he promises softly.

Clearing his throat, he whispers, “Tsukishima, I like you. That’s right, I like your nasty personality. I like hearing you laugh – I like being the one to make you laugh. You’re nice to me, most of the time, and I have so much fun being with you, on the court or otherwise.

“I want to be with you all the time,” he confesses, “I want to kiss you, hug you, _hold your hand_. I want to buy you a Saltasaurus for your birthday because if you were a dinosaur, that’d be you. And I only know the name of that dinosaur because of _you_. You hear me, Tsukishima? I researched _dinosaurs_ for you.” He pauses, recalibrating. “I like that you like dinosaurs; I think it’s cute. And when we made the strawberry shortcake? I want to see that expression on your face more.

“I like you, Tsukishima Kei, and I want to tell you that one day, when you’re awake,” he whispers, memorizing the captivating way the moonlight falls and casts shadows on the planes of Tsukishima’s face. Shouyo bites his tongue and rolls away from him.

* * *

 

When they get back from the training camp, something has changed between Kageyama and Yamaguchi. Shouyo’s not sure what exactly it is, but they seem to gravitate towards each other more than before. He gives Kageyama a thumbs up.

“Hinata,” Tsukishima says before Shouyo has a chance to hop on his bike and head home.

“What’s up?”

Tsukishima fiddles with his headphones. Huh. “Do you want to come over on Friday?” Shouyo’s eyes widen and Tsukishima begins to backtrack a little. “Yamaguchi and Kageyama want to play video games and I found this old book you might find funny…” He trails off.

Shouyo grins. “Sure, sounds like fun.” The crease between Tsukishima’s brow smooths out, a semblance of a smile tugging at his mouth. They part ways and Shouyo can’t wait for Friday to come.

When they meet up after class on Friday, Shouyo’s a bundle of nervous energy. But he’s excited to hang out with Tsukishima in a relaxed space. They load up on snacks and junk food and hole up in Tsukishima’s bedroom.

Shouyo and Kageyama compete for who’s worse at Mario Kart (they’re both just equally horrible and actually trying somehow makes them worse at the game) and Yamaguchi’s laughing so hard he’s crying. Even Tsukishima’s laughing, just quieter. Eventually, when they grow tired of playing video games, Yamaguchi rifles through Tsukishima’s movies and they decide on a Ghibli film.

After stealing a blanket from Tsukishima closet (Shouyo dug out a dinosaur one from the bottom of the pile) he curls up on Tsukishima’s bed at the foot, more focused on Kageyama and Yamaguchi than the movie. Tsukishima’s fallen asleep on the floor, his face squished against his bed, skewing his glasses.

Yamaguchi’s whispering something in Kageyama’s ear that has him smiling. Shouyo thinks they might be holding hands. His eyelids are heavy.

Shouyo jolts awake, his heart pounding, Tsukishima’s name stuck to his lips. He sucks in a breath, rolling over and coming face to face with Tsukishima. Shouyo doesn’t breathe. He doesn’t understand how he ended up sleeping next to Tsukishima but he creeps out of his bed without over-analyzing it. Yamaguchi’s sprawled out on Kageyama’s chest, the futons a mess beneath them.

He stands there, basically alone in Tsukishima’s bedroom with only the flickering light of the TV as his company. He snags the dinosaur blanket off the floor, wrapping it around himself.

He remembers that hidden stack of books. Casting a glance at Tsukishima’s sleeping face, Shouyo edges over to his bookshelf. A peek won’t hurt anyone. Shouyo reaches back, finding the pile with relative ease. He bites his lip and pulls a magazine from Tsukishima’s stack. He squints his eyes in the low light and gasps.   

He flips open the magazine to a random page and he’s 100% sure now. Tsukishima has gay porn. Well, that reassures one of Shouyo’s fears.

“Hinata?” Shouyo’s stomach plummets and he can’t put the magazine back before Tsukishima gets his glasses on. Tsukishima’s face goes white.

“Um, so,” Shouyo tries, awkwardly. What do you even say when you find your crush’s porn stash? Tsukishima opens his mouth but nothing comes out. “Can we talk? Downstairs?” Shouyo whispers, getting rid of the damned magazine.

Tsukishima nods and follows Shouyo out of his room. Tsukishima clicks on a lamp when they’re in the living room.

Shouyo’s apology pours out, “I’m so sorry Tsukishima, I shouldn’t have been snooping through your stuff I just – I was curious! I’m not going to tell anyone and I don’t care –”

“I know,” he says, scratching his chin, “it’s fine, I don’t care about that.”

“I – huh?”

Tsukishima’s blushing, Shouyo’s positive. “Well, when we were at the training camp I might… I might have heard what you said to Kageyama.”

Going from thinking he was going to be scolded to _this_ gives Shouyo whiplash. “Y—you did?!” Shouyo exclaims, louder than he meant. “Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“What was I supposed to say? I shouldn’t have even _heard_ you!” Tsukishima hisses.

Shouyo wants to curl up and die. Wait… He frees himself from the cocoon he’d wrapped himself into. “If you heard me, then you know I like you?” he whispers that last part and winces when Tsukishima nods stiffly. “Then why did you invite me over? Wouldn’t that be awkward to invite over a guy you know has a crush on you?”

Tsukishima sends him a withering glare. “No, you dense coconut – I _like_ you too. That’s why I invited you over; I thought we’d have a chance to talk but… look, I panicked okay? So, I lied about Yamaguchi and Kageyama and when you said yes so I bribed Yamaguchi.” That would explain why Tsukishima was so generous at the convenience store.

Shouyo’s mouth is drier than the Sahara Desert in the summer. “You like me too?” Dazed, he reaches out for Tsukishima’s hand. Tsukishima somewhat reluctantly threads his fingers with Shouyo’s. “Is this a dream? Am I dreaming again?”

“Again?” Tsukishima mutters, squeezing Shouyo’s hand. “This is real, Hinata.”

Shouyo surges forward and kisses him. It takes both of them by surprise. Neither of them knows what they’re doing. Tsukishima yanks Shouyo closer; Shouyo moves his lips against Tsukishima’s until they slip into a rhythm that’s comfortable. They both have a small case of bad breath so Shouyo pulls back first. Tsukishima’s smiling at him, like Shouyo is his whole universe. Which is funny, because Shouyo sees universes in Tsukishima’s eyes.

“Tsukishima-kun?” he whispers, his heartbeat fast. Tsukishima’s large hands come up to cup Shouyo’s face.

“What?” he says softly, his thumb tracing the corner of Shouyo’s mouth.

“I like you.”

Tsukishima bumps their foreheads together. “I like you too.”

In the morning, when Yamaguchi catches them snuggling in bed and talking, all he says is, “Finally.”

* * *

 

The months’ pass before Shouyo’s eyes like a dream. Karasuno makes it to Nationals! Karasuno wins Nationals! Exams are coming up. Graduation. Even with Kei there to keep him grounded, it’s all so surreal to Shouyo that he cries his heart out when they graduated. Kei pressed his second button into Shouyo’s hand by the gates and Shouyo almost destroyed his blazar to return the favour.

Shouyo sneaks them out of the dinner reception (which almost sounds impossible when your boyfriend is 6’5” and blonde but he pulls it off smoothly), pulling Kei into the back of his parent’s car. It’s a little cramped, especially with Kei’s ridiculously long legs, but they crowd together with Shouyo straddling Kei’s thighs.

“When did you know you liked me?” Shouyo asks, five minutes into their make-out session. Kei looks stunning pushed against the car door, backlit with lamplight, lips swollen and shiny with saliva. His pupils are blown-wide, only a thin ring of gold remains and his glasses are askew, foggy. Shouyo doesn’t think he’ll ever grow tired of this picture.

“When I told you about the dinosaur stickers on my roof,” Kei says easily, pressing his thumb against the curve of Shouyo’s bare hip. “What about you?”

Shouyo almost feels guilty it took him so long. “Remember when I was acting super weird that one day and convinced you to buy me meat buns?” Kei narrows his eyes. “That night I had a dream where I was taller than you – and you gave me a handjob.”

Kei grins, ghosting his hand over the strain in Shouyo’s pants. “Who’s better? Me or dream-me?”   

Shouyo sinks against him, kissing his jaw. “The real you, a thousand times over.” That’s the only answer Kei needed before he is pulling Shouyo in again, like a moth drawn to a flame, crushing their mouths together. Shouyo rolls his hips against Kei’s, his mind slowly being filled to the brim with Kei. _Kei Kei Kei_. All he can think, breathe, taste, _feel_ is Kei.

Even through the layers of fabric, Kei’s erection is visible; he jerks his hips upwards against Shouyo, grinding their erections together wonderfully. Shouyo moans, sucking on Kei’s tongue like a lifeline. Kei’s fingers (Shouyo remembers when his hands were endearingly clumsy), now skillful in their craft, unbuckle Shouyo’s pants like he has many times before. With a grace and fluidity that only comes from practice, Shouyo wriggles out of his pants and underwear, his thighs trembling from exertion in such a confined area.

Kei’s hands quell his trembling thighs, staring at him with wolfish golden eyes. A tremor runs down Shouyo’s spine, the look in Kei’s eyes so delicious that Shouyo bends towards him almost involuntarily. He kisses him, the sweet taste of dessert still on Kei’s tongue. His fingers grapple at Kei’s shoulders when he hears the tell-tale click of the lube cap.

Kei smiles against Shouyo’s mouth, his fingers slick with lube graze over the curve off Shouyo’s ass. Shouyo breaks their kiss with gasp, arcing and smacking his head on the ceiling of the car. Laughter bubbles out of them. Kei kisses his jaw, works a finger into Shouyo.

“ _Kei_ ,” Shouyo pants, dropping his head to pepper kisses down Kei’s neck, “Kei, we – we don’t have much time, _hurry_.”

“I don’t want to hurt you Shou,” he mutters, slipping a second finger in. He pumps his fingers with lewd squelches that has Shouyo moaning wantonly above him.

“I don’t care,” Shouyo sighs hotly against Kei’s neck. His small hands slide down Kei’s chest, deftly unfastening Kei’s pants. He tenses for a moment when Kei inserts a third finger but the dull ache of pain fades quickly to pleasure after a prod to Shouyo’s prostrate. “Kei _Kei Kei Kei_ ,” he says, caressing the large bulge in Kei’s underwear. The groan that Kei makes ignites a fire in his belly.

Kei shifts under Shouyo, breathless, “Okay.” Shouyo tugs Kei’s underwear, his cock thick and warm in Shouyo’s hand. “Shouyo,” Kei murmurs, grinning, “it’s a good thing you’re so small, otherwise this would be impossible to do.”

“You – ugh,” Shouyo sighs, rolling his hips backwards, his eyes a little hazy as he kisses the smirk off Kei’s stupid face.

Twenty minutes later, they sneak back into dinner reception, unmissed, the only indication of their previous activities is the dull ache in Shouyo’s ass and the pinch in Kei’s spine. Well, and maybe the knowing smirk on Yamaguchi’s face. Regardless, Kageyama is unfazed and their families are none the wiser.

So, when Shouyo ghosts his fingers along the inseam of Kei’s pants under the table cloth, his face the picture of innocence, he deserves it when Kei leans over, bites his ear and whispers:

“You little shit –”

To which Shouyo interrupts with a breathless sigh, “What can I say? I’m _insatiable_.”

**Author's Note:**

> the sex scene was going to be longer but the logistics of fucking in the backseat of a car escaped me so i decided it was more fun to leave the rest up to you ;) 
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://emeraldgalaxies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
